Quincy Host Club
by Neko Espada
Summary: The three Quincies apply for a job in a prestigious cafe with very arrogant noble visitors.


Haschwald left his room and went to find Bambietta. Not so long ago she asked him to help her with one business. The blond Quincy agreed to help and now he was going through the corridors to meet with the girl.

He was able to find her soon enough. Bambietta was kissing with her boyfriend Cang in the middle of the castle main corridor. Many people were walking nearby and watched at the couple but this fact wasn't bothering Bambietta at all. Haschwald stood not far away from them waiting when this couple will stop their making out. But the two Quincies continued to kiss,not noticing anyone around them.

Haschwald called Bambietta but she was still ignoring him. Then the blond Quincy lost his patience,went to the girl and put the hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you will finally switch your attention at me?"-he asked.

"Don't be so rude,Haschwald."-Bambietta said then smirked.-"Oh,I get it!You are just envy that I can kiss in full view of everybody unlike someone I know."

"If I remember right,you really needed my help. And now you are mocking me again. So I am not sure if I still should help you or not."-Haschwald said with displeased face.

"Aww,don't be so mean!I still need the help of both of you."-Bambietta said and pointed at her boyfriend.

"Fine."-Haschwald sighed tiredly.-"What do you need?"

"Well,you see,I wanted to buy many anime stuff during our last visit to the World of Living but unfortunately I was out of money. So at our tomorrow visit to the human world I want you two to help me to earn some cash."-Bambietta explained.

"And what will we do?"-Haschwald inquired.

"The three of us will apply for a job in a prestigious cafe so we will be able to earn a lot even if we will work only a couple of days. Genius,isn't it?"-Bambietta smiled.

On the next day the three Quincies changed their outfits and headed to the human world. They appeared not far away from the suburban cafe situated in the picturesque place near the town. The manager already had been waiting for them there.

"You should understand that our cafe is a really high-class facility. And our guests are all top-echelon aristocratic persons. So we can't just hire everyone who would like to work here."-manager said looking appraisingly at the three Quincies.

Bambietta and Quincy with the scar received a rather unpleased look. But then manager's glance stopped at Haschwald.

"Hmm. I think your handsome appearance will attract our noble clients."-manager said then turned to Bambietta and her boyfriend.-"As for you two.."

"Hey!Hey!Wait a minute!"-Bambietta cried resentfully.-"All of us want to work here!And Haschwald is not going to stay here alone without us!Right,Haschwald?"

"Ok,ok!I will hire all of you!Just shut up and stop complaining already!"-manager said a bit irritably and went inside the cafe building.-"Follow me. I just hope that it won't be bad for my precious business."

The manager explained to his new workers that they should do and gave them their uniform.

"I am not going to wear the maid suit!It's too pervy!"-Bambietta said.-"I think I will choose the butler suit as you two."

"You can wear whatever you want!Just hurry!"-the manager looked into the staff room.-"The first guests are already here!"

The three Quincies quickly changed their outfits.

"All right,everyone!Let's try hard!"-Bambietta said with enthusiasm and put on her favourite hat.

Haschwald went to the cafe entrance. There he had to meet and greet the noble guests of this cafe. Cang stood nearby. He had to lead visitors to their tables where Bambietta was waiting to accept their orders.

The three Quincies tried to do their best during the performance of their work. They were really busy and didn't notice how the evening came. They gathered in the staff room to take a short break.

"How can we do such stupid work?!"-Bambietta complained sitting on the crate with potatoes inside.-"All those damn guests irritating me a lot!"

"But it were you who decided to work here for some time."-Haschwald reminded.

"I know. But they laughed at my favourite hat!"-Bambietta said.

"Only a couple of hours left until the end of our workday."-Cang said looking at the clock.-"Let's finish the work, get our money and after that we can never come here again anymore."

"Ok."-Bambietta said tiredly rolling her eyes.

The three soldiers continued to work. Many noble visitors arrived at the evening so Quincies had a lot of work to do. A group of aristocratic girls surrounded Haschwald and chattered all the time asking him various questions. He tried to be polite with all of them and answer to their every question. The girls were rather pushy but then they suddenly started to leave.

"That scary person is watching us with such baleful look."-girls whispered.-"It gives me the creeps."

When the crowd dispersed Haschwald was able to see the person about which noble girls were talking about.

"Your Majesty?Why are you here?"-Haschwald recognized the newcomer.

"Actually,I can ask you the same."-Juha Bach replied.-"I wanted to know where you three went today. The other Stern Ritters have already returned from the human world and you three are the only ones who were missing. So what are you doing here?"

Haschwald explained why they didn't return in time to Vandenreich.

"Another nonsense to spend your free time. And why I am not surprised?"-Emperor said.-"Besides it's not the best job for my soldiers."

"Yes,you are right. But.. maybe Your Majesty will allow us to finish our work?We are almost done."-Haschwald asked.

"Fine. I will wait but only because you,Haschwald,asked me about it. But be quick. I don't like the long waiting."-Bach said then looked closely at the blond Quincy and smiled.-"This butler outfit really suits you,Haschwald."

"Oh,really?"-Haschwald asked blushing a bit.

After the talk Haschwald bowed and wanted to leave but Emperor caught his hand and drew the blond Quincy to himself.

"I was missing you,Haschwald,and you are leaving so fast."-Emperor said, trying to kiss the blond Quincy.

"But,Your Majesty..we shouldn't do it.. Many visitors are watching us."-Haschwald said, not letting Quincy leader to do that he planned.

"Then just ignore them."-Bach smiled, bringing his face closer to Haschwald's.

"What a sexual harassment to my employee is happening here?!"-the two Quincies suddenly heard the manager's voice.

The manager stopped near the Emperor who really reluctantly let Haschwald go.

"Who are you,sir?And what do you need from my waiter?"-manager asked with unpleased voice.

"It's our boss."-Haschwald quickly explained to the manager.

"I am your only boss here while you are working at me. And tie your hair already!I don't want our noble clients to find something 'superfluous' in their food."-manager said a bit irritably to Haschwald. Then he turned to the Emperor and looked appraisingly at him.-"Maybe you didn't get it, sir, but our prestigious cafe is intended for the top-echelon aristocratic guests. And what about some soldiers, they can go to the random pub in the nearby town."

Haschwald noticed how the Emperor's glance became really unkind. The other two Quincies noticed it too and hurried to the manager.

"It's really noble and aristocratic general!Really,really noble!"-Bambietta and her boyfriend started to gabble in unison.

The manger looked with suspicion at the Emperor.

"Fine. He can sit there."-manager said pointing at the free table in far the corner then turned to his employees.-"Now get back to work!"

When the angry manager left,the three Quincies wanted to explain something to their leader and apologize,but he only waved away from them. The Emperor sat at the nearby free table,crossed his arms and started to wait when his soldiers will be finally ready to leave this place.

"I will replace you at the doors,Haschwald."-Bambietta said.

They changed places and Haschwald went to the tables where top-echelon guests were waiting for their orders to be taken. While Haschwald was delivering the orders he accidentally caught the attention of one really noble lady. This woman was sitting at her table surrounded by the group of men. It were her friends who grovelled before this lady and were ready to do everything she will ask on first demand.

The lady was looking closely at the blond Quincy for some time and then became really interested in him. She called him to make the order. Haschwald quickly wrote down the order and left without even noticing the lady's glances which were intended especially for him.

Woman's face became disappointed but still she was not going to give up yet. So when Haschwald was walking nearby again she intentionally raised her voice during the conversation with her friends.

"Oh,I have so much money and sometimes I don't even know how to spend them! Maybe if I had a nice boyfriend it could change the situation. After all I am young and beautiful woman with mint of money. I am sure I am still attractive and.."-lady continued to talk but the blond Quincy paid no attention to her words.

Then noble lady decided to launch a counterattack. Next time when the blond Quincy went near her table she suddenly exclaimed:

"Oh! It seems that I accidentally dropped an olive into my decollete!"

No attention.

And again:

"Ah! Some champagne drops spilled out at me and now they are flowing down my body. How embarrassing!"

No attention.

After that noble lady became really irritated. She called the blond Quincy to fill her wineglass and when he leaned over her table,she quickly grabbed his collar and pulled Haschwald to herself.

"Maybe you didn't get it but I am really interested in you."-woman said bluntly.-"Are you free?"

"No,I still have many work to do here."-Haschwald said and broke out from lady's clutch.

"Are you mocking me?!I meant to ask will you be my admirer or not."-woman said a bit irritably.

"I won't."-Haschwald replied going to leave.

"Wait,you!"-lady said and grabbed blond Quincy's hand not letting him go.-"Are you sure?You are just some waiter and the noble lady offers you to meet with her. You are not going to miss such chance,aren't you?"

Haschwald tried not to look in the direction where His Majesty was sitting but the blond Quincy could still feel Emperor's angry glance at himself.

"I have already said "no"."-Haschwald replied and freed his hand.

"But why? Are you in love with someone?"-lady said.-"I am sure this person is not a rival for me."

"In any case,that person is better than you."-Haschwald said and left.

"How dare you?!"-noble lady cried with anger but then lowered her voice to not attract others attention. However,it was unnecessary because the woman and her friends were the only visitors who left in cafe at the moment.

Angry woman leaned over her table and started to whisper something to her friends. Soon enough when Haschwald was walking nearby again the lady's friends started to tease the blond Quincy by joking and laughing at him. Haschwald just ignored them.

But then when the blond Quincy went, holding the tray with service in his hands, one of lady's friends suddenly put his leg on the way so Haschwald tripped up and fell on the floor. The service fell at the floor as well and shattered to pieces. The nasty lady only laughed.

The manager immediately appeared nearby and started to cry with anger. Haschwald explained that happened but the manager didn't trust him.

"How can you tell such things about our noble guests?!They just couldn't do such a thing!"-manager said.-"Apologize to them at once!"

Haschwald refused and continued to insist on his words. Then the manager became even more angry and grabbed Haschwald by the shoulder. But in the next moment someone hit manager's arm,making him to release the blond Quincy.

"You again?!"-manager turned to the Emperor.-"I thought I told you to leave and find some other place. Some pitiful soldiers shouldn't be in our prestigious cafe and.."

"Don't dare to abuse His Majesty!"-Haschwald said angrily.

Manager quickly turned to the blond Quincy.

"How dare you to interrupt me?!"-manager cried and raised his fist to hit the blond Quincy.

But in the next second his arm suddenly exploded and the blood splattered on the nasty woman who was sitting nearby. At first no one get that happened but then in the next moment noble lady loudly screamed with horror.

Woman and her friends rushed to the exit but were not able to escape. Bambietta slashed one of the men with her sword.

"This is for laughing at my hat!"-she said.

Soon enough the manager and nasty woman along with her friends were killed by the Emperor and Bambietta. Haschwald looked at all this mess and turned to Bambietta.

"Well,I think we can return home now."-he said.

"Wait. I have an idea."-Bambietta said.-"Let's call the other Stern Ritters and organize the Host club here. I watched the anime about such club so I approximately know what exactly we should do."

"I don't think His Majesty will allow that."-Haschwald said.

"Oh,I am sure he won't mind to look at you in the butler suit a bit more."-Bambietta smiled and went to the Emperor to tell him about her idea.

Surprisingly but Quincy leader agreed and soon some soldiers arrived to clean up the mess in the cafe. After that other Stern Ritters appeared there. Bambietta explained that they should do and they tried to organize the Host club but unfortunately failed.

"Well,at least we can play "Guess who is Loyd" game."-Bambietta sighed.

Though the Host club idea wasn't realized, the Quincies still were able to organize a small party in the cafe. Some of Stern Ritters agreed to wear a butlers uniform to replace the three Quincies who were working here all the day and were awfully tired now.

The Emperor sat at the furthest table near the wine cellar to not let his soldiers to get there.

"And don't even hope that I will allow you to get drunk this time."-Emperor said, looking at his soldiers.-"And take away that bottles in the paper bags which you are hiding under the table now."

"Yes, Your Majesty."-the soldiers said sadly and do as was ordered.

Emperor beckoned Haschwald to himself and the blond Quincy sat near him.

"Maybe now I finally will be able to kiss you?"-Bach asked with a smile.

"I am not sure."-Haschwald said looking at the other Stern Ritters who had fun.-"What if someone will notice?"

Then in the next moment the wineglass on the opposite side of the room suddenly fell from the table and shattered. Everyone looked in that direction. And when Bambietta turned to look at the table where the blond Quincy was sitting,she noticed that Emperor had a very pleased face and Haschwald was sitting nearby blushing deeply. Bambietta only smirked and went to the cash register. There she opened the cash and took the money which they earned during the day.

"Let's see. Our salary, then the compensation for non-pecuniary damage, then.."-she said taking the money from the cash until it became empty.

"Isn't it stealing?"-Cang asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think that those dead bodies still need their money?"-Bambietta asked and laughed joyfully after that.


End file.
